A Christmas to Remember
by Josu
Summary: A Christmas story in which Horatio gets to meet his grandson.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami.

I hope you all enjoy this short story. I know it doesn't give a lot details of how it all came to be, but if you like it, maybe I can write a prequel and/or a sequel.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Horatio powered down his computer and glanced at the setting sun outside his office. It was Christmas Eve and for once they weren't working on a case, most employees had left a few hours before to go home and be with their families.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"Horatio."

He glanced up to see Frank standing in the doorway of his office. "What's up, Frank?"

"A few of us are headed over to the Tavern to get dinner and drinks, do you want to come along?"

Horatio quickly thought about the long quiet night ahead of him and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

He grabbed his jacket and cell phone and followed Frank out the door.

As they drove through the streets of Miami, the Christmas lights started coming on in the surrounding houses as the sun began to set. Frank glanced at Horatio who kept periodically checking his cell phone. "What's going on?"

Horatio raised an eyebrow in question as Frank nodded towards the phone.

"Kyle said he was going to call today."

"They're in Germany, right?" Frank pressed down on the brake as the car came to a stop at a red light.

"Yeah." Horatio slipped the phone back into his jacket pocket. "He wasn't able to get time off to come home for the holidays."

Frank nodded, the light turned green and he eased the car forward. "I'm sure he'll remember to give you a call."

"I'm sure a lot of their spare time is wrapped up in that little baby right now."

A grin lit up Horatio's face at the mention of his grandson. "Oh yeah. That little one is keeping them very busy."

"I just hope I'm able to see them soon."

Frank nodded as he pulled the car into the turn lane. "I'm sure you will soon."

Horatio sighed as he stared out the window at the passing scenery. He had not been a part of Kyle's life when his son was younger, did not know what it was like to

wake up at two in the morning to the sound of a baby crying, he couldn't relate to what Kyle and his wife Allison were currently going through with the baby.

He wished he had some good advice to pass onto the new parents.

Unfortunately the only experience he had was with his own father and that man had taught him nothing worth passing on. The words that his father spoke to him

were seldom positive ones; he closed his eyes as the angry words came back to him.

"_You're never going to be anything, Horatio."_

"_You're going to grow up to be just like me."_

"_You're going to be a terrible father some day, Horatio."_

The words were burned into his memory by an abusive father. He shook his head, those were not memories he wanted to bring up tonight.

He knew one thing for certain, though. Kyle, his wife Allison and his grandson made Horatio a better person and he missed them terribly.

He looked over as Frank tapped the side of his leg, they were just pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant.

" You alright?"

Horatio nodded. "I just want them here, Frank." He glanced out the window as a young family passed in front of them, the two small children singing a Christmas song.

"I know." Frank nodded in understanding as he pulled the car into a parking spot. "Let's go get something to eat and enjoy some drinks with the team."

"Sounds good to me."

The two men stepped out of the vehicle and made their way into the restaurant.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ok, we'll see you when you get here." Eric closed his phone and set it down on the table in front of him.

"Are they close?" Calleigh asked her excitement obvious as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation .

Eric grinned. "Ryan's just leaving the airport with them; they should be here in about half an hour if traffic isn't too bad."

"This is so exciting. So, Horatio has no idea. Right?" Natalia asked as she looked at the others around the table for confirmation.

They all glanced at Walter whose eyes grew wide. "What? I didn't say anything."

Eric smiled and looked towards Natalia. "Then the answer to your question, Natalia, is no. He does not know that Kyle, Allison and their baby have just flown in for Christmas."

"There's Horatio and Frank." Walter pointed to the main entrance and raised his hand in the air to gain the attention of the two men.

"There they are." Frank pointed towards the other side of the restaurant as he led the way through the crowd of people until they get to their table.

Horatio took a seat next to Calleigh as Frank made his way around the table to sit next to Walter.

"It sure is busy in here tonight."

Natalia slid her chair closer to the table as a group of people passed behind her. "Yeah, you wouldn't think it would be this bad the night before Christmas."

Horatio glanced around the table. "Where's Mr. Wolfe?"

"Uh…" Eric glanced at Frank quickly before turning his gaze to Horatio. "He had an errand to run, but I just talked to him and he should be here in about twenty minutes."

Frank cleared his throat. "How about we order drinks until he gets here." He waived over their waitress.

"Is everyone ready to order?" The dark haired woman asked with a smile.

"We'd like to go ahead and order drinks; we're still waiting on someone." Frank explained.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Traffic here is crazy." Allison observed as Ryan maneuvered the car in and out of the late afternoon traffic around them.

"It's all those last minute shoppers." Ryan said as he glanced in the rearview mirror at Allison and then the baby in the car seat next to her.

"Yeah, it's not usually this bad." Kyle said turning in his seat and smiling back at his wife.

"It's nice to be home." Kyle said as he turned back to the front and Ryan slowed the car down for their exit.

"It's good to have all of you here." Ryan put his turn signal on as they exited off the highway. "I know your dad is going to be happy to see all of you."

Allison looked at her husband and smiled, he had talked about nothing else for the past month.

She reached a hand forward and patted Kyle's shoulder, smiling reassuringly at him before sitting back in her seat.

"Here, take my phone." Ryan handed Kyle his cell phone. "And text Eric that we just turned onto the road and we will be at the restaurant in less than five minutes."

Kyle's smile was bright as he realized that he was just minutes away from seeing his father again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Horatio sipped at his drink as he watched Eric check his cell phone and then once again look towards the door of the restaurant.

"Have you heard from Ryan?" He asked and then glanced around the table as everyone fell silent and looked to Eric.

Eric shrugged. "He should be here anytime now."

Horatio felt his phone start buzzing in his jacket pocket, he laid his drink on the table and reached into his pocket and smiled at the caller ID.

He motioned to Frank, "Its Kyle. I'm going to step outside."

He flipped his phone open and brought it to his ear, " Kyle." He scooted his chair back and turned around to walk towards the door. "How are you, son?"

The crowd in the restaurant had thinned out slightly and when he glanced towards the front entrance he stopped, the hand holding up his phone fell to his side.

He saw his son _on his cell phone_, his daughter-in-law and the baby wrapped up in her arms.

Ryan stepped around the small group and approached Horatio first.

He offered Horatio his hand but wasn't surprised when the older man pulled him into a hug. "Merry Christmas, Horatio."

"Thank you, Ryan."

Ryan stepped back and made his way past Eric, giving the other man a grin and a high five as he passed. He took a seat at the table and watched as their plan finally came together and Horatio reunited with his family.

Kyle thought back to the conversation he had with Eric over the phone a few weeks ago when he'd asked him how his father was doing, and he had told him the older man seemed a little more distant and sad with Kyle gone.

He couldn't wait to tell his father that they weren't just coming home to visit, but that they were coming home for good. Before he could even get a word in Horatio wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Kyle patted his dad on the back as they hugged.

After a moment they separated and Horatio laid a hand on the side of Kyle's face and then turned to Allison. "It's good to see you too." He gave her a hug being careful of the baby in her arms.

"You too." She smiled at Kyle's father, and noticing not for the first time how much they looked alike.

"I think there's someone here you'd like to meet." She handed the sleeping baby to Horatio and smiled as he moved the blanket away from the little one's face to get a better look. He ran a finger lightly over the baby's hair, "Look at all that red hair."

He smiled at Kyle and Allison. "Should we go introduce everyone and get some dinner." He held out an arm to let Allison go in front of him. "I'm sure you're ready to eat after that long flight."

Kyle and Allison nodded. "That would be great, Dad."

He watched as Kyle went over to the table and introduced Allison to the team.

He walked a little slower back to the table enjoying every second he had with his grandson, these were the moments he would never forget.

"Who do you have there, Horatio?" Calleigh asked as Horatio took a seat at the table.

"This…" He glanced down at his grandson resting peacefully in his arms, and swallowed down the lump in his throat.

The baby's eye's opened groggily and blue eyes met his own, the sight nearly stole his breath away. He smiled, "This beautiful child is my grandson, Nathan Horatio Harmon."


End file.
